parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reedman Series (soundtrack)
Note: This is the anyone-can-edit version of Sarah West's Complete Soundtrack for The Reedman Series. Unlike the latter version, which only Sarah herself can edit, this page is free for anyone to edit. This is a compilation soundtrack for The Reedman Series. The scores are still composed by their original composers, but for anyone including Sarah West, please feel free to add some tracks that might be fun and suitable for the series. Original Score Reedman 2 (Composed by Eric Chevalier) #Prologue #Hubie, My Friend #The Woods of Light #Where's Hubie? #King of the Pocket Monsters #Overworld #The Alicorn Glade - Part 1 #Con Artists! - Part 1 #Entering the Con Artist Ship #The Machine #Freeing Cadence #The Alicorn Glade - Part 2 #Bonus Level #The Marshes of Awakening #Riding the Marshies #I'll Miss You, My Friend #Meanwhile, in the Con Artist Prison Ship #The Bayou - Part 1 #The Bayou - Part 2 #Con Artists! - Part 2 #The Bayou - Part 3 #The Walk of Life #The Sanctuary of Water and Ice #The Attack Run #Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice #The First Mask #Spirit of the World #Riding the Shell #Con Artists! - Part 3 #Big Larry #The Cave of Bad Dreams #The Chase #Spider Attack #The Canopy #Con Artists! - Part 4 #Whale Bay - Part 1 #Whale Bay - Part 2 #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 1 #Riding the Lava #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 #The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 #The Slide #The Guardian of the Sanctuary of Stone and Fire #The Flying Barrel #The Precipice #The Top of the World #The Walk of Power #The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava #Flower Ride #Lava Tower #Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava #The Tomb of the Ancients #The Iron Mountain #The Prison Ship #Freeing the Slaves #Pyra-Aliens #The Disk - Intro #The Disk #The Final Battle #One Last Surprise #Ending Sequence #Staff Roll (Last song for Reedman 2) Reedman 3 (Composed by Plume, Fred Leonard and Laurent Parisi) #Creeper Sets Out to Conquer the World #A Hard Landing #Once Upon a Time #Searching for Hubie #Check It Out, The Good Witch Council! #Hands Found #The Good Witch Council ~Under the Starlight~ #The Good Witch Council ~Entrance Hall~ #Pursuing Creeper ~The First E.V.O.~ #Jake's in Trouble! #In the Princess Hallways #What is Going On Here? #Pursuing Creeper ~He's Hiding Someplace~ #Don't Let Him Escape! #The End of the World #Hubie Swallows Creeper #The Pocket Monster Highway (Muffled) #The Pocket Monster Highway (Bass & Perc) #The Pocket Monster Highway (Percussion) #The Pocket Monster Highway #Hoodmongers #Clearleaf Forest #Hubie Drinks Plum Juice #Ascending the Waterfall #The Ambush #Clearleaf Forest ~Forest Fisticuffs~ #Carrying the Plum #The Hoodboom #The Hoodstomper ~Lying in Wait~ #The Hoodstomper ~Master Kaag~ #The Hoodstomper ~Antoine Takes Control~ #The Hoodstomper ~Settling the Score~ #Otto Takes Drastic Measures #The Firebender's Domain #The House in the Swamp #Azula ~Cauldron Chaos~ #The Magic Mirror #Through the Mirror #Piranha Patrol #Blocking the Way # Moonlit Swamps #The Muddibog Posse #Moonlit Swamps ~Lost in Thought~ #Intruder Alert! #Moonlit Swamps ~Echoes in the Dark~ #Crossing the Swamp #The Swamp Cave ~Underneath the Roots~ #The Hoodmonger Sniper #The Swamp Cave ~Bad Architecture~ #The Swamp Cave ~Last Line of Defence~ #The Hunter's Domain # Let the Hunt Begin! #Count Shredder ~Unlucky and Unwise~ #Count Shredder ~The Most Dangerous Game~ # The Idyll of Azula and Shredder # The Land of the Livid Dead # Carrying the Plum ~Obstacle Course~ # The Hoodstormer # Shoe Kart # Shoe Kart (Bass & Perc) #The Hoodmonger Soldier # A Mystic Melody ~Highlands~ #The Grim Keeper #The Hoodoo #A Mystic Melody ~Ascension~ #A Mystic Melody ~Staircase to the Top~ #Carrying the Plum ~Hurry!~ #Whispers from Beyond the Gate #The Spirit Tower #The Hoodoo Sorcerer # The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ # The Spirit Tower ~The Spell is Broken~ # The Mad Spirits Awakened # The Heckler # The Calm of the Lake # Céloche ~Underwater Mechanical Tripod~ # Roméo Gets Moving # Into the Deadlands # The Chasm # Panic ~Chased by the Knaaren~ # Haunted ~Carrying the Egg~ # Haunted ~Zombie Chickens!~ # The Great Hall # The Knaaren Labyrinth # The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Bone Corridors~ # The Knaaren Labyrinth ~Spiraling Tower~ # Deadly Traps ~The Toxic Room~ # Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ # Into The Destiny Arena #Froglip ~The Goblin Warrior~ # Scott's Grandeur # The Lavomatrix Twins # The Spinneroo # Creeper Tempts Froglip #The LockJaw Challenge # The Jumping Challenge # The Mirror Challenge # The Platform Challenge # The Looming Sea # The Summit Beyond the Clouds # Snowboard Race # The E.V.O.s Get Organized # E.V.O. Headquarters #E.V.O. Headquarters ~Lava Flow~ #E.V.O. Headquarters ~Heavy Machinery~ #Factory Mayhem ~Target Practice~ #Factory Mayhem ~Perilous Pathways~ # E.V.O. Headquarters ~Nausea~ #The Horrible Machine ~Rising Temperature~ #The Horrible Machine ~Attackers!~ #The Great Escape #The Power of the Leptys #The Tower of the Leptys #No Time to Lose! ~Rising Lava~ # No Time to Lose! ~Conveyor Belts~ #The Armaguiddon ~Off We Go~ #The Armaguiddon ~It's an Ambush!~ #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 1) #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 2) #The Armaguiddon ~Lying Low~ (Movement 3) #The Armaguiddon ~Bell Tower~ #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 1) #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 2) #The Armaguiddon ~Hall of Mirrors~ (Movement 3) #The Armaguiddon ~Shootout in the Pillar Room~ #The Armaguiddon ~Through the Ruins~ #The Armaguiddon ~Chaos~ #Froglip ~Prelude~ #Froglip ~Fallen Penguin Warrior~ #Froglip ~Scepter Transformation~ #Froglip ~Giant Penguin Warrior~ #Froglip ~Ascension~ #Froglip ~Ascended Knaaren Warrior~ #Froglip ~Sprouting Wings~ #The Leptys ~Appearance~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 1) #The Leptys ~Weakened~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 2) #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 3) #The Leptys ~Recharged~ #The Leptys ~Bringer of Night~ (Movement 4) #The Leptys ~A God's Downfall~ #The Final Experiment #Wandering Hands (Last Song on Reedman 3) Reedman Legends (Composed by Christophe Heral and Billy Martin) #Mysterious Swamps #Medieval Theme #Babel Tower #Storming the Castle #The Fortified Castle #Castle Invaded #Medieval Dragon #The Swamp Whistler #Flight & Whirl #Lost in the Clouds #Trip to the Jungle #Moving Ground #Enchanted Forest #Enchanted Forest Pursuit #Secret Door #The Adventure Begins #Orchestral Chaos #Forest Invaded #The Mushroom Whistler #Mambo Mambo #Fiesta de los Muertos #Food Invaded #Luchador #The Chef Whistler #20,000 Aliens Under the Sea #Dive Another Day #Toadfinger #The Spy Who Kicked Me #Infernal Pursuit #Ocean Invaded (Last Song on Reedman Legends) Additional Tracks #Like It Like That by Guy Sebastian (2009) #Rise & Fall by Justice Crew (2014) #Can You Feel It by Timomatic (2012) #I Won't Let You Go by Taylor Henderson (2013) #About You by Shane Filan (2013) #Let The Road by Rixton (2015) #American Dream by MKTO (2014) #Loving You by Matt Cardle and Melanie C (2013) #Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen (2012) #Open Up Your Eyes by Tonic (1996) #Glow by Ella Henderson (2014) #Stand By You by Marlisa (2014) #It's Worth It by Jackie Thomas (2013) #Cheer Up! by A Great Big World (2014) #Stand By You by Rachel Platten (2016) #Ugly Heart by G.R.L. (2014) #Girl Next Door by Massad (2013) #Good Thing by Sam Smith (2014) #Alive by Dami Im (2013) #I'm OK by Olly Murs (2011) #Hello World by Ginny Blackmore (2013) #Strong by Sonna Reele (2015) #Happy by Pharrell Williams (2013) #Just Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake (2016) #What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction (2011) #California Girls by Katy Perry (2010) #Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada (2002) #Just The Girl by The Click Five (2005) #Wake Up by Hilary Duff (2005) #Ever After by Carrie Underwood (2007) #Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana (2006) #I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth (2001) #When Will I See You Again by Owl City (2012) #Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson (2004) #Try Everything by Shakira (2016) #How Far I'll Go by Alessia Cara (2016) #Zero by Imagine Dragons (2018) #Sunflower by Post Malone and Swae Lee (2018) #Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows (2004) #Into The Unknown by Panic At The Disco (2019) #All is Found by Kacey Musgraves (2019) #Let it Go by Demi Lovato (2013) #Lost in the Woods by Weezer (2019) #Speed Me Up by Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign, Lil Yatchy, and Sueco The Child (2020) #Better When i'm Dancing by Meghan Trainor (2015) #Black Swan by BTS (2020) #Immortals by Fall Out Boy (2014) #Spirit by Beyonce (2019) #Joker and the Thief by Wolfmother (2006) #a Whole New World by Zayn Malik and Zhavia Ward (2019) (Final Song for Additional Tracks) Category:Soundtracks